


[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]The Little Luna God

by Poria



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 葛温德林终于等到兄长归来。
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/The Nameless King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	[双神子][无名王者/葛温德林]The Little Luna God

**Author's Note:**

> Attention  
> *黑暗之魂3，无名王者x葛温德林 incest，涉及沙力万x葛温德林、埃尔德里奇x葛温德林  
> *有私设，我流魂学理解

神明不会做梦，神明只会预言。

葛温德林在浅眠、咳嗽与呻吟间见到一位久别的神明，被明耀的雷电环绕周身，脚踏风暴，复归亚诺尔隆德。他的身影看起来模糊，遥远，而变得渺小。轰鸣声响彻整座建筑，初火的太阳拨开黑暗与惨雾，将光芒重洒人间。

他忽然睁眼，回到了新神都伊鲁席尔，回到自己的神明之宅邸。宅邸很大，但远不如亚诺尔隆德的王宫，况且这里没有父神太阳王，也没有若干亲近的兄弟姊妹。

一楼大厅挂罥一幅巨大的太阳王女像，画像下是一个未上锁的木箱，承装以往各势力进献给神明的贡品，最上层摆的是沙力万的新贡品金枝杖枪。美丽华贵的金器与其说是战斗武器，更像是一种象征权力的装饰品，献给美艳却阴柔孱弱的黯影太阳再合适不过。

暮星隐隐出现在东方天际，晚霞化作一片片火烧云四散流去。葛温德林的生命之火日渐式微，不久之前他的皮肤表层开始生出象征伤痛与死亡的白斑。他在黄昏的钟声中喘息，肺部的腐坏使他愈来愈呼吸困难，咽喉处如烈火灼烧般疼痛，浑身无力到小蛇也行走不顺。他甚至能被自己的呼吸呛得咳嗽。

“幽儿希卡，吾妹……汝是否安好……”他在呻吟，黯影太阳面冠下已无泪可流。他曾哭过太久太久，深邃的眼眸中已经不再有一滴水，于是他把神明的血奉出。暗黑色的粘稠血液滴落在洁白长裙上，浓得无法晕开。

葛温德林预见了自己的末路，提前将暗月骑士团交付妹妹管理，并把妹妹藏在极其隐蔽的一处地方。分别的那天，幽儿希卡问了一句：“兄长，我们还能重逢吗？”这个似曾相识的问题只是期待着一声肯定，可是葛温德林无法回答，他终于明白身为兄长的心情，明白很久以前那一幕风起云流的别离。

他终日终夜思念幼妹，担心天真单纯的幽儿希卡一旦落入沙力万手中会受尽凌辱折磨，尽管沙力万向葛温德林允诺过，只要他投降便放过其妹，不再搜寻藏匿的幽儿希卡。这也表明沙力万正在翻查伊鲁席尔，企图拿幽儿希卡做人质进一步威胁葛温德林投降，即使伤病中的后者离死亡已并不遥远。

从亚诺尔隆德追随而来的银骑士都忠心耿耿，宣誓要保护主神葛温德林，保护伊鲁席尔的安全和正统。但是他们的首领却放弃了，时日无多的首领终于决定彻底牺牲自我，以此挽救亲人，留存暗月骑士团的力量——如果沙力万当真一言九鼎的话。

葛温德林应沙力万要求而束手投降，后者不费一兵一卒拿下了神都伊鲁席尔。

出于挑衅、羞辱和征服的欲望，新任教宗勒令昔日神明褪去他所有庄严神圣的衣饰，赤身裸体从宅邸步行至新教宗的居所。而葛温德林无法抗拒，他轻轻脱下月光长袍，露出光洁却颜色怪异的肌肤，像一个得了白癜风的人类，皮肤左一块右一块是不同的颜色，尽管他自身肤色已经白皙明亮，与灰败的白斑还是相差许多。他身下的蛇有气无力地瘫在地上，乍一看像是已经死去。而他们的主人，葛温德林这一主体，也可能于明日就死在病毒的镰刀之下。

沙力万不知从何处得知葛温德林拥有化生戒指，他甚至要求葛温德林戴上化生戒指，将雌性阴户裸露给每一个尊敬着他的银骑士，同时命令他的那些下属不得转移视线或干脆低头跪下。沙力万让他们目不转睛地观赏暗月之神的光洁白嫩的私处，让他们意识到，神圣纯洁如主神葛温德林，也会变成一个不知廉耻的露阴的淫神。

黄昏的日光打在葛温德林的背上，他娇小的身型拖着疲倦且颀长的黑影。那是黯影太阳之影，腐蚀道路上每一块行经的砖块。银骑士们列好阵队，矗立道路双侧，最后一次为主人献上爱戴与忠诚。或许今晚他们的梦里会出现别样的暗月之神，眼中含泪向他们祈求怜悯。

葛温德林在难耐的咳嗽声与银骑士们的注目礼之下走进沙力万的宫殿，从此再无踪迹。时间凝固，黄昏的太阳也逐渐消弭，薄夜初现，一切都变得与之前不同了，似乎连黯影之太阳也陨落。

银骑士私下都在传消息，认为旧主在宫殿深处遭受沙力万日日夜夜的恣情玩弄，很可能就此再不见天日，直到死去。愤懑不平的他们不接受教宗的颐指气使，意欲寻找新团长幽儿希卡，尚未成功就被沙力万利用。沙力万完全背弃了曾经对葛温德林许下的承诺，在发现幽儿希卡之后就把她囚于高塔。位置闭塞的幽儿希卡根本不知道兄长发生了什么，终日安静坐在塔上，一心等待兄长前去解救。

无论是妹妹幽儿希卡，还是众多银骑士们，都绝对想不到沙力万早已经为葛温德林换上一身黑色的新娘婚纱，还依照沙力万的喜好为他做了一顶崭新锃亮的太阳面冠，送去了亚诺尔隆德大教堂。这身打扮看起来不像是去刑场赴死，反而像是去出席一场充满死亡与不祥气息的婚礼。

葛温德林走得很慢，他被禁锢在鲸鱼骨制成的沉重裙撑和蓬松的数层纱料里，残败的身躯举步维艰。即使如此，他还是无所怨言前行着，只因沙力万曾对他说，会对妹妹幽儿希卡以仁慈宽容。他在路上无从得知幽儿希卡被囚孤塔的事实。这对可怜的兄妹互相不知情，仅寄希冀于两面三刀、言而无信的沙力万的比纸还薄的诺言。

他已经无力预见后世，自以为达成“保护幼妹”的心愿，在欣慰与幸福中受尽诸般苦难，坦然接受一切终结命运的可能。由是，当埃尔德里奇蠕动着爬向他时，他已经不恐惧神力与术法被他人窃取，他甚至开始期待自己的终章，期待结束病痛与柔弱的那一刻。埃尔德里奇从他的下身开始吞食，所有小蛇都被咬得破烂细碎，连肉带骨，抽出的一条条脊椎也都被裹入烂泥之腹。

葛温德林的残肢往外淌血。没有鲜艳而喷薄的鲜血，有的只是浓稠腐坏的黑血，滴落在教堂的地砖上，被埃尔德里奇舔得一干二净。他钻进蓬松婚纱，继续往上侵蚀葛温德林，葛温德林不由得发出些微呻吟，这尚在他能接受的范围之内，毕竟被吞食的感觉并不比疫病更痛苦。既然没有太多疼痛，他的呻吟声听起来便淫靡起来，埃尔德里奇庆幸沙力万把这位神族后裔如约交付给他，而不是扣留下自己享用，毕竟或许黯影太阳能为他孕育半神子嗣。

埃尔德里奇试探着钻进暗月之神最幽暗隐晦的地方，触碰他内在的黑暗。那条小小的甬道被噬神者瞬间挤满，他贪得无厌地往更深处进入。葛温德林的内壁因外物入侵而绞紧抽搐，在埃尔德里奇一寸一寸深入到宫口时失控痉挛，在肮脏的烂泥滩里颤抖高潮。他再也不是那个纯洁无暇，着一身洁白暗月祭司长袍的骑士团团长了，他在泥泞里浸泡，淹没，面冠下的双瞳失去神明之光芒，被无尽的黑暗扑灭。

进食神明的躯体，消化神明的力量，其进程非常需要耐心与时间。在缓慢流逝里，葛温德林失去快感，失去痛觉，失去对时间的感知，失去所有的情绪和愿望。无欲无求，没有期待。他在这被无限扭曲拉长的时光里忘记了想要保护的妹妹幽儿希卡，忘记了坚守葛温神族的本心，也忘记了曾出现于神之生命长河的所有过客，哪怕是他曾对着太阳起誓，要永生永世镌刻于心的人。

他的灵魂被埃尔德里奇吞噬并完成融合的那一刻，大教堂的门被暴力踹开，撞到墙壁弹出一声巨响。葛温德林已经意识模糊，他能看到一个移动着的身影，但受损的神力已无法辨出那是谁。他无法控制残余的半个躯体，在埃尔德里奇操控下，他用轻盈而诱惑的舞姿飘忽移动，表演一位跌入泥淖，被万人玩弄耻笑的旧日神明。埃尔德里奇的意志要他举起长杖，他便举起长杖，要他用术法攻击来者，他便用术法攻击来者。于是他对准那个头顶蓬松而一身脏污的人发出幽紫色光束，射出光芒箭雨，这是不善战斗的太阳次子仅有的本领了。

很明显，闯入者比他更擅长作战。他手中凝出一支支威力慑人的光明雷枪，用力掷向尾端的埃尔德里奇。葛温德林在昏沉之间想，这个招数他应是曾见过的，或许这个人，他也是认识的。

当猎龙剑枪使出最后一记突刺深深扎进埃尔德里奇本体的烂泥团中，后者终于对抗雷电而不得，瘫死地上，化作浅色光芒消逝。葛温德林尚存的上半身掉落在亚诺尔隆德大教堂的地面，无论如何他还是回到了故乡，生他养他的亚诺尔隆德，他的亲人曾经生活于斯的亚诺尔隆德。

葛温德林仰面躺着，施术的长杖仍在断断续续闪烁幽光，滚落到远处。他已经有出气没进气，呼吸一下比一下微弱，感受到那位闯入者单膝跪在他身旁。他那张遥远的脸凑得很近，从模糊逐渐有一个大概的轮廓边缘，以及正常完好的五官。他没有伸手扶起葛温德林，也没有对他做什么猥亵下流的行为，只是跪在一侧，静静望着地上的他。胜利者的头上有蓬松到夸张的白毛，以及稳稳戴住的一个王冠。

太阳王冠。

葛温德林应该睁大眼睛的，因为在一瞬间他认出了这个王冠的所属，他拾起了过往全部的记忆和情感，他意识到身旁的人是谁，也露出了被藏在最深的深处的思念与渴望。光阴已久远，他数不清他们分别了多长的岁月，但他在生命的最后终于等到王者归来，解救自己于苦难。可是，他实在太虚弱太虚弱，没有哪怕一丝气力调动面部肌肉做出一个惊讶或开心的表情，无法睁大或闭住眼睑，无法牵起嘴角给无名之人一个浅笑。即便他大脑被各种思绪和感情一下子重新填满，他已经没有一颗功能完好的心去做出反应。

他的眼眸不能转动了，所以他无法聚焦在身旁人的脸上；他的咽喉不能振动了，所以他无法喊出身旁人的名字；他的手不能抬起来了，所以他无法轻柔抚摸身旁人的脸颊。他有很多很多话想说，很多很多事想做，可他什么都做不到了。

他动也不能动，从眼眶滑落一滴泪，顺着他的眼角流过他尚且完好的面部肌肤，落进无名之人的手掌。葛温德林没有机会知道，他最后一滴泪并非是殷红的血，而是清澈纯洁如初的，真正的泪水。

他也并不在意这些，他只知道还有人爱着他，想着他，保护着他。

葛温德林逐渐变得透明，不再受残肢和病痛的苦难折磨。他幸福地阖上双眼，面带微笑地离开了这个世界。

单膝跪地的无名之人沉默良久，捡起地上的一簇幽幽燃烧的灵魂。他打算把灵魂带回传火祭祀场，交给鲁道斯，请他说出今天遇到的这个怪物的生平。无火的灰烬面对这个分两次死亡的怪物时，不知为何被一种悲戚又幸福的气氛所感染，尽管他们素昧平生。

【FIN】

%标题改自"The Little Match Girl"卖火柴的小女孩。临死前了却心愿什么的……虐但是好吃啊（。  
%（虽然我觉得不会有人看不懂但以防万一还是说一下设定）葛温德林认为兄长终于回家并且来救，虽然没救成但毕竟见到自己最后一面，欣慰幸福中死去。但实际来的并不是无名王者而是你这个啥也不清楚就一通狂砍的老ass，而且先打了早已活尸化的古龙顶校长，戴着无名的衣服武器去打吃神。  



End file.
